


Si le temps est tout ce que j’ai

by Al_D_Baran



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: (Repost à partir de FFN. Postée originalement sous le nom de plume Pervy Otaku le 10 juin 2011.)« Tu es toujours là, n’est-ce pas? »
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Si le temps est tout ce que j’ai

**Author's Note:**

> 2011... ça commence à dater.  
> oui, j’aimais james blunt. beaucoup.

« _My hands_

_They only agree to hold_

_Your hands_

_And they don't wanna be without_

_Your hands_

_And they will not let me go_

_No they will not let me go_ »

— Leona Lewis, My Hands

**Si le temps est tout ce que j'ai**

_Par Pervy Otaku_

La brume quotidienne qui planait sur Londres ne laissa pas ce jour indifférent. Bien sûr, Arthur aurait préféré du soleil, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait pas souvent de beaux jours ensoleillés en Grande-Bretagne. Même si l'été approchait, le printemps mourant n'allait sûrement pas faire exception. Avec un soupir, il avala quelques gorgées supplémentaires de café bien noir sans lait ni sucre, sachant que même ça n'arrangerait pas son humeur, aujourd'hui.

Une bruine légère mouillait la fenêtre, et le vieux climatiseur qui datait facilement des années 40 ou 50 faisait un bruit de fond interminable, une buée un peu opaque couvrant la fenêtre. Une chaise qui traînait sur le plancher dans une autre chambre le fit lever la tête un instant, un frisson entre l'inconfort et la confiance absolue lui parcourant le dos. Secouant la tête, Arthur replongea les yeux dans sa tasse de café, un soupir lui sortant des narines, créant de petites vaguelettes sur la surface sombre et lisses.

**When you wake up**

**Turn the radio on**

**And you'll hear this simple song**

Le menton posé sur le sternum, les yeux fermés, le silence de la maison étant la seule chose qu'il écoutait attentivement. Ce silence lui avait-il manqué ? Bien sûr. Pourtant, le ravoir ainsi… enfin, il aurait pu vivre à jamais sans ce silence dans son appartement. Plusieurs autres endroits savaient être silencieux, il le savait très bien, et en connaissait beaucoup. Même le vieux calorifère s'était tu. Le seul son subsistant était des pas. Une série de pas lourds, calmes, déterminés, dirigés vers en endroit précis. Indétournables de leur route prédestinée.

Une main large, épaisse et chaude se posa sur son épaule, et en sursaut, Arthur ouvrit, les yeux, ses yeux verts tombant sur un ciel emprisonné dans deux orbes brillants de joie, « Tu d'vrais pas pioncer là, Artie. C' mauvais pour ton vieux dos, l' vieillard. » Un sourire amical, étirant les lèvres à moitié épaisses, dévoilant à peine une dentition blanche et alignée. « Si t'es trop fatigué, laisse-moi t' porter, j' t'emmènerais… t' viens avec moi, hein, Artie ? »

**That I made up**

**That I made up for you**

La sensation de brûlure le prit par surprise. Son café s'était renversé sur ses genoux. Se levant comme une balle de fusil sort du canon d'un magnum, Arthur se frappa la rotule contre la table, envoyant les papiers étalés pêle-mêle un peu partout dans l'air pour retomber dans toute la minuscule cuisine de l'appartement de Londres. Son cœur battait la chamade, sans vouloir s'arrêter. Ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens, essayant vainement de trouver celui qui venait de parler, et de lui demander de le suivre.

Oui, je vais te suivre. Donne-moi la main, et mes pas iront avec les tiens, aurait-il dit sans jamais hésiter. Sans même y penser. Et sûrement jamais hésité par la suite. Juste pour la simple sensation de sentir cette main prendre la sienne. Et l'entendre lui parler. Il aurait rit comme un gamin. Il le savait, à force de le côtoyer. Prends ma main, Arthur. Suis-moi, viens avec moi, on sera toujours ensemble, qu'il lui aurait dit, massacrant les mots de son accent de la Californie des durs.

**When you're driving**

**Turn the radio up**

**Cause I can't sing loud enough**

**Hard these days**

**To get my message through**

Le souvenir des yeux azurés le frappa comme une vague prend un surfeur, puis le requin le surfeur. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, et il frappa le plancher du poing. Des gémissements de rage lui sortaient de la gorge, provenant du fond de ses entrailles, ces cris bilieux qu'il ne pouvait même pas contrôler. Une chaise sembla se renverser plus loin. Un juron fusa, et des pas plus précipités résonnèrent sur les murs, accompagnant le son du climatiseur.

Des grandes mains masculines se posèrent sur ses bras, ceux plus forts et larges de l'autre l'attirant contre lui, le berçant, malgré la flaque de café, et les éclats de la céramique de la tasse qui s'était brisée sur le plancher. Une voix grave au lourd accent latin lui chanta lentement une berceuse, lui éclatant en sanglots incontrôlables. La sensation familière de la barbe hirsute contre sa tempe, alors qu'il serrait le tissu dispendieux de la chemise de l'autre.

Plus loin, une page du calendrier tomba, la page de février 1951 tombant à son tour dans la marre de café, et une chaise se traina à nouveau paresseusement sur le sol, se frappant sur un bureau pour ne plus bouger durant plusieurs heures.

**If time is all I have**

**I'll waste it all on you**

_Ouah, sont géniaux, tes sourcils, papy !_

Un souvenir simple. Presque vulgaire de par sa simplicité. N'était-ce pas cet enfant, qui était beaucoup trop simple pour son âge ? Même pas vingt ans, grand et large d'épaule, et toujours avec un esprit d'enfant. Peut-être parfois mesquin, mais vite pardonné en disant que c'était son esprit enfantin, rien de plus, et rien de moins. Tout le monde sur le champ de bataille appréciait cet américain, même les prisonniers allemands qui parlaient un peu anglais, puisqu'il ne manquait pas trop à leur glisser de la bouffe en douce, même s'il était grondé par un supérieur après.

C'était justement là qu'il l'avait rencontré. Lui, était médecin sur le champ de bataille, chirurgien qui essayait toujours de sauver les jambes des soldats. L'américain lui avait d'abord dit, après avoir volé son sandwich des mains, que sa femme cuisinait comme un pied. Piqué au vif, il avait répliqué qu'il était célibataire, et que c'était _sa_ cuisine qu'il critiquait aussi acerbement ! Avec un rire, l'Américain s'était excusé en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, étant plus grand que lui de deux pouces déjà à son jeune âge de 19 ans.

**Each day I'll turn it back**

**It's what the broken-hearted do**

**I'm tired of talking to an empty space**

**Of silences keeping me awake**

Pourquoi avaient-ils entamé la conversation, déjà ? Il avait oublié. Et il ignorait si c'était réellement important. En fait, non, pas même une seconde. Ce qui importait, c'était qu'ils avaient parlé des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que leur chef de division leur dise qu'il se faisait bien tard, et que s'ils voulaient baiser, valait mieux commencer maintenant ou ils allaient réveiller des gens qui avaient besoin de repos en commençant plus tard. En rougissant, Arthur avait expliqué à l'autre que c'était loin d'être ce qu'il croyait !

Il avait ensuite cru qu'ils ne reparleraient pas, mais il se trompait, sinon, ça n'aurait pas été un choc de voir ce grand dadais se pointer à sa porte. N'empêche qu'il lui avait sourit, et demandé d'entrer un peu, puisque l'hiver britannique était peu clément. L'air était chargé de la fumée du chauffage au charbon. Ils avaient pris un café, et il avait appris qu'il restait pour quelques temps, histoire de rendre visite à de la famille. Il avait plus tard appris qu'il était venu juste pour le revoir, tombé amoureux de lui durant leurs nombreuses conversations sur le champ de bataille.

Et lui-même avait fini par l'aimer, à force de lui parler, et de le regarder aller. De le voir, simplement, juste regarder ces yeux bleus ciel. Ces yeux, qui lui rappelaient un ciel seulement pour lui, à l'intérieur, un jour d'orage. Blotti dans ses bras, l'autre endormi, et lui qui écoutait son cœur battre, en espérant, après avoir vu l'horreur de la guerre, que ce petit cœur — ce cœur-là, qui battait si fort dans cette poitrine-là — batte encore le lendemain, ainsi le soir venu, il pourrait l'écouter en silence. Sans mots dire. Sans maudire non plus. Et fermer les yeux à son tour, non pas rassuré, mais juste exténué.

**When you marry**

**And you look around**

**I'll be somewhere in that crowd**

**Torn up, that it isn't me**

Ses doigts frappaient le dessus de la table sans jamais s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression nette d'être observé — comme souvent, d'ailleurs. Mangé du regard, et même si ce regard n'était pas du tout menaçant, il sentait de la trahison émaner du fond de la cuisine. Il resserra sa chemise trop grande, et croisa les jambes, s'allumant précipitamment une cigarette, pour la voir impossible de s'allumer. Il jura — « _Bloody Hell…_ » — et jeta le paquet à bout de bras dans la pièce.

_Arrête la clope, papy ! C' pas bon pour tes poumons, y' know it !_

Il baissa les yeux sur la table, juste pour voir de fines gouttelettes rouges. Arthur savait d'où elle venait, et il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir. Les plaques militaires qu'il portait au cou chauffaient, mais il s'en fichait. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir retourner en 1950, et lui dire qu'il ne devait pas, _non reste encore un peu, sinon, j'aurais froid_ …

« Arthur ? Ça va, _mon chou_ ? » demanda Francis, s'approchant de lui, s'agenouillant à côté de lui, posant une main sur sa cuisse, et l'autre sur son bras. Les plaques chauffèrent encore plus, sans jamais le brûler. Jalousie ? Il en doutait, peut-être juste un choc, avec une jalousie normale, lui qui avait juré qu'il ne serait qu'à lui… « Arthur, veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? Ou que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ? »

**When you're older**

**The memories fade**

**But I know I'll still feel the same**

**For as long as I live**

« Je… s'il… s'il te plaît. » Le Français se leva, caressa ses épaules d'un geste tendre et préoccupé, marchant vers les fourneaux, en ajoutant qu'il lui préparerait alors des œufs et du bacon, dans la manière extravagante française, gardant toutefois un silence compréhensif, sachant la situation du cœur tourmenté de son petit chou.

Arthur sentait les plaques chauffer encore, mais cette fois, comme une main les plaquait contre son sternum. Il entendait sans sentir une respiration calme à son oreille. Il sentait parfois quelque chose contre son cartilage, comme un nez glacé se frottant là pour essayer de le réconforter. Ou encore, un souffle d'outre-tombe, qui ne le laissait simplement pas. Qu'il ose seulement le laisser, oh ! Qu'il l'ose ! Il le chasserait jusqu'au fond de la prochaine vie, et le ramènerait pour le tuer lui-même. Qu'il ose le laisser à nouveau. Juste oser. Juste.

**But if time is all I have**

**I'll waste it all on you**

_J' t'aime, l' vieux, je t'aiiiime… I love you ! Moui, j' sais qu' toi naaan… T' pas cool, m' vieux, trop pas cool, muhuhu…_

Ces mots. Il les entendait encore si bien. Il devait bien être saoul, complètement bourré avec du gin qu'il avait trouvé en quelque part dans l'appartement. Devenu encore plus câlin qu'à l'accoutumé, affalé sur lui, qui essayait en vain de dormir, sa patience devenant de plus en plus écourtée, l'autre qui essayait encore et encore de l'embrasser, sans jamais vouloir comprendre qu'il était fatigué, et qu'il voulait dormir, seulement pour se faire dire qu'il pourrait dormir après, n'est-ce pas ?

Étendu dans le lit aux couvertures rêches, Arthur sentait un poids sur lui, parfois à côté. Certaines fois, c'était semblable à une tête couchée sur son épaule, mais glaciale, sans dégager de mauvaises intentions. Un certain relent de souffre lui atteignait les narines, l'étourdissant un instant, tandis qu'il croyait sentir des lèvres contre les siennes — mais quelle étrangeté, Francis étant retourné chez lui, en France, pendant la journée…

Il se surprenait à essayer d'approfondir, une fois sur deux, il ne comptait pas, pour voir le toucher fugitif s'éloigner, et finalement, il se roulait en boule dans le lit, laissant des larmes chaudes et silencieuses faire leur chemin pour rendre les draps encore plus rêches, encore plus démangeant. Inconfortables. Puis, en s'endormant, il sentait sa tête se faire soulever, déposer sur des cuisses, et une grande main se passait dans ses cheveux. Parfois c'était Francis; d'autres fois personne…

**Each day I'll turn it back**

**It's what the broken-hearted do**

**I'm tired of talking to an empty space**

**Of silences keeping me awake**

_« Tu… tu es toujours là, hein ? Ne m'abandonne pas. Ne me laisse pas. Je n'aurais pas le courage que tu aurais eut de continuer, tu le sais. J'ai fait la guerre, mais par obligation, pas par courage. Mourir pour mon pays, non. Mourir pour toi, peut-être. Te rejoindre… oh, tu ne l'accepterais pas, et ainsi, mon cœur s'assèche et se brise ! Personne ne le réparera, tu le sais. Personne, personne. »_

_J' sais, j' sais, t'inquiètes pas. J' veux pas que tu l' forces à se régénérer non plus, mon ange. J' souhaite son bonheur, et l' tien. Soyez heureux, toi et ton cœur; ya le mien dedans, alors, tout c' qui compte pour que j' sois content, c'est qu' tu soit juste un p'tit peu souriant. On s' rejoindra, ensemble, un jour. Et s'il est toujours pas réparé, j' le f'rais moi-même. S' tu l' veux, tu rest'ras dans mes bras. J' veux pas t' lâcher non plus._

_« Je t'aime, crétin. »_

_Moi aussi, papy. Comme un fou. Pire qu'un crétin, t' trouves pas ?_

_« J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai envie de toi. »_

_J' sais bien, Artie. J' sais bien. J'aimerais, aussi. Mais faut qu' tu fasses un bout tout seul, hein ?_

_« Je ne veux pas. Je veux être avec toi. »_

_Je sais, sweetheart. J' sais tout ça. J' veux les mêmes choses que toi. Mais j' parie qu' t'as autre chose à accomplir, hein ? Essaie encore, y a pas d' recettes magiques pour s' remettre, hein._

_« J'ai essayé. Ça ne marche pas. Je t'entends. Tu… vas dans le bureau. Tu fais claquer la chaise. Ces chaînes, quand je suis triste, elles chauffent. Je sais que tu es là. Je le sais. C'est dur, je t'entends, ça me fait plaisir, mais… en même temps, ça me fait mal, mon cœur se serre et… j'ai peur. »_

_T'as pas à avoir peur. J' te f'rais jamais de mal. J' t'aime trop, Artie, tu l' sais._

_« Je sais, je sais… mais j'ai peur. Tellement peur. Je veux être avec toi. J'ai du mal avec le loyer, j'arrive mal à manger, avec le rationnement, et puis… J'ai mal. »_

_Hey, pleure pas ! Artie, si jamais malheur devrait t'arriver, j' te trouverais, et j' vais te ramener, ou t' garder près de moi. J' t'aime trop pour t' laisser seul. La chance va t' sourire, j' le sais !_

_« Imbécile, la vie ne finit pas toujours en happy-end, tu sais. Ça finit plus souvent en fin de merde qu'autre chose, tu le sais aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Tu peux être surpris, Artie. Très surpris._

_« La ferme, aime-moi un peu plus, toi… »_

**Won't you say my name, one time**

**Please just say my name**

Arthur n'avait pas prévu que le réveil serait aussi dur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois incroyable. Comme s'il avait vidé un baril entier d'hydromel en une seule soirée. Il se cacha le visage sous la couette en voyant le soleil, puis se ravisa. Il se jeta hors du lit, vacillant sur ses jambes fragiles, entendant vaguement un gémissement inconfortables, et ouvrit les rideaux. Le soleil brillant bien haut. L'été. Il avait oublié comment le temps passait vite…

_Appelle-moi, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose, hein…_

Son regard se tourna vers le calendrier. Une date en rouge était entourée sur le mois de Juillet. Le quatre. L'Indépendance des États-Unis d'Amérique, mais plus encore… Il s'approcha, et essuya ses yeux larmoyants, ravala difficilement sa salive, et pleura avec un large sourire, juste incapable de ne pas faire autrement.

« Alfred… »

Il le jura, et il le jurerait encore si on le lui demandait, mais il jura qu'il sentait des bras forts s'entourer autour de lui, et une voix lui murmurer doucement dans l'oreille, tellement doucement que ça aurait pu être le froissement de la page du calendrier sous ses doigts.

_Yeah, baby. J' le savais qu' t'étais fort, hein, Artie, mais tu m' crois jamais-jamais, uuh…_

**But if time is all I have**

**I'll waste it all on you**

**Each day I'll turn it back**

**It's what the broken-hearted do**

**I'm tired of talking to an empty space**

**Of silences keeping me awake**

Francis était de retour le lendemain, s'étonnant de voir Arthur dans autre chose qu'un état semi-catatonique, ou à moitié heureux et vacillant sans crier gare dans la colère ou le désespoir provoqué par l'alcool. Il lui sourit néanmoins, et s'annonça, « Que voilà une excellente vue, _mon chou_ ! Tu vas mieux ? »

Il lui avait sourit, et avait seulement ajouté que oui, ça allait mieux. Le Français avait souri, et l'avait serré dans ses bras en riant, s'étonnant toujours de la bonne humeur de son ami. Ensuite, Arthur était resté longtemps dans les bras de son amant, écoutant les sons en se sentant léger, cette fois. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il n'était pas triste non plus.

Une chaise se tira sur le sol, et il entendit des bruits de pas, qui s'arrêtèrent tout près de lui, puis il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne la vit pas faire de même du coin de l'œil. Et puis plus rien. Un long, bien long silence. Il se sentait mieux. Il serra ses mains dans la chemise du Parisien blond, et lui sourit.

— **Épilogue—**

Le soir venu, Francis reparti en France pour ses affaires familiales, Arthur entra dans la pièce de l'appartement qui lui servait de bureau, et où Alfred venait dormir sur le canapé si jamais ils s'enguirlandaient un peu, ou s'il était trop saoul, ou encore si lui-même avait bu, et qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver le lendemain à lui avoir vomi dessus. La pièce dégageait une atmosphère calme, et il y avait une petite odeur de chewing-gum à la fraise. Alfred avait toujours aimé ces petits trucs roses et collants…

Étonnamment, tout était rangé. Une lettre de la compensassions pour être tombé lors des combat provenant du gouvernement américain traînait sur le bureau. Juste à côté, il remarqua un papier plié en deux, avec la mention écrit rapidement, « LIS-MOI. » Ce n'était pas l'écriture bien ronde de Francis, ni celle de quiconque gouvernemental ou qu'il connaissait. L'écriture précipitée d'Alfred lui vint en tête. Tout en majuscules, bien espacées. La prenant entre ses mains fébriles, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait toujours aussi fort.

« Je t'aime. » C'était tout ce qui était écrit. Et avec une faute dedans. Un objet tomba, et il reconnut le cliquetis de l'aluminium. Regardant de plus près, il vit les plaques d'Alfred, celles qu'ils avaient portés toute la journée. Portant la main à son cou, Arthur se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là.

« Alf ? » appela-t-il avec insécurité, mais il n'entendit aucuns sons. Retournant son regard à la feuille, il ferma les yeux, puis soupira. « Attend-moi encore, Alf. Tu m'attendras, Alf ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers les plaques, espérant les voir bouger, virevolter, ou se raccrocher d'elles-mêmes à son cou gracile, espérant, espérant, et espérant encore, pendant de longues et nombreuses secondes dont il ne pensa aucunes vaines, seulement pour les voir briller dans la lumière tamisée du soir.

**Author's Note:**

> comments > kudos.


End file.
